The Administrative, Career Development and Research Integration Core (Core A) of the Children's Environmental Health and Disease Prevention Research Center at Dartmouth will foster the overall goals and objectives of the Center by providing the services necessary to: (1) plan, implement and evaluate education, training, mentoring and career development activities of junior investigators (2) support a Child Health Specialist to ensure the translation of Center activities to clinical and public health practice, (3) integrate and track the cross-disciplinary research, outreach and translation activities and effective use of state-of-the-art institutional resources, and shared databases, environmental and biologic specimens, and 4) coordinate Center communications, fiscal, compliance, reporting and overall center evaluation and perform administrative functions. The Core leadership will consist of a Director, Associate Director, and Children's Health Specialist. Directors of the Institute for Quantitative Biomedical Sciences and Center for Clinical Biomedical Informatics, a senior biostatistician, early career biostatistician, statistical analyst, database programmer, laboratory manager, assistant child health specialist and field staff will assist in carrying out the integrated research and coordination activities. An External Advisory Board of internationally, nationally and regionally recognized experts in children's environmental health and disease prevention will be established to provide consultation, oversight and evaluation to support the Center. The Core, in particular, the Children's Health Specialist will work closely with the Community Outreach and Translation Core on translational efforts and to identify future research needs of relevance to children's environmental health and disease prevention.